


#anotherdress

by nasubi



Series: Boys in Dresses [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, Crossdressing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with hardly any plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasubi/pseuds/nasubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag is a thousand summaries. AKA everything you need to know about this is in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#anotherdress

"I didn't think Touou would be this lively," Kagami remarks, comically whipping his head left and right as they walk down a lane lined with booths. "How come their trees aren't as pink as ours?"

"They're cherry blossoms, Kagami-kun, and it could be another species," Kuroko replies calmly, taking another long sip of his vanilla shake. "If you want to find Aomine-kun, Momoi-san says he's at the hall. It is straight ahead."

"Huh? You're not coming along?"

"I'm going to meet Kise-kun. I promised I'd help him fend off his fangirls."

"You don't look like you can do it..."

"Go away, Kagami-kun."

"Ugh," Kagami winces as Kuroko leaves. _I think I made him mad._ He makes a quick detour, ducks into one of the classrooms wafting the fragrance of takoyaki. The hall is empty when Kagami reaches; only the backstage section is dimly lit. He gingerly manovers through rows of chairs, picking his way towards the only lit room. He's wondering how to explain his appearance when he spots a very familiar, yet at once unfamiliar silhouette.

"Aomine?" Touou's ace had been deeply engrossed looking through his bag, but his back shot straight up when he heard his boyfriend's familiar voice. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

There's a moment of hesitation, then Aomine turns around, face sheepish. "I'm sleeping beauty." He's met with silence, so he sighs and explains, "The class wants to do a cross-dressing Sleeping Beauty and I'm the fucking princess, okay?!"

"Do you like it so much you have to wear it even after everyone's left?" Kagami grins, his huge frame shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Shut up, they were making final adjustments and only just left," Aomine grumbles.

"Hey, are you wearing girl's underwear too?" Kagami teases, enjoying the way Aomine's cheeks bloomed red with annoyance. The younger teen steps forward so they're chest to chest, ready start a fight, but he's disorientated when Kagami suddenly wraps one arm around his waist and uses the other hand to hitch up the back of the dress and reach straight for his ass. "Oh, you're just wearing boxers," the redhead pouts, soundly a tad too disappointed for Aomine's liking.

"Tch. Now that that's verified I'm going to change." Aomine stares daggers at his boyfriend. He's in the midst of extricating himself from Kagami's unyielding hug when he feels a finger slip inside his boxers to press directly onto his ass cheek. "Wha- Oi Kagami!"

He's about to deck Kagami when the teen leans forward and whispers into his ear, "I want to do it. Now."

Aomine yanks back almost violently, shaking his head. "No," he says firmly. Yet his ass remains tightly gripped in Kagami's big palm. Kagami slips two more fingers underneath the boxers and pushes the boxers lower at the same time. His fingers creep closer to Aomine's entrance; they're curling around the crack now. "Why not?" he whines, "It's not like we've never done it in school."

There's a few seconds of silence, then Aomine sighs. "Fine, help me take this off first." It's Kagami's turn to be silent now and Aomine purses his lips, "Okay, spill, what now."

"... the dress."

"Huh?"

"Wear the dress," Kagami mutters, eyes averted, face so flushed Aomine can feel the heat radiating.

"Oh. This is a thing for you." It's not a question, but a statement that the redhead doesn't refute. Aomine's considering saying no, but one look at Kagami makes him agree. The embarrassed redhead is extremely adorable, and since it's a kink Aomine wouldn't mind teasing Kagami pretty much forever about...

It's like a flip switches as soon as he gives his consent, because suddenly the entire skirt of the dress is hitched up to his waist and his boxers are on tossed onto the nearby bench. There's no lube, but Kagami makes do by pushing a saliva coated digit into Aomine's entrance, the first breach making him groan and spread his legs wider.

"Shit, you're so tight." Kagami adds another finger once Aomine starts grinding down, then a third one when his entrance starts to become softer and grows moist, and little cries start spilling out of Aomine's mouth. His own cock is aching in the confines of his pants and Aomine can feel it pressed against him, so he fumbles for the zipper and pulls Kagami's own boxers down low enough for him to wrap his hand around.

Aomine pumps in a shaky rhythm, Kagami's fingers in his ass sending tremors up his spine. He drags the thumb across the slit, rubbing precum all over, taking pleasure in the other's sharp intake of breath. He slicks Kagami's cock up with as much precum as possible, hoping it would be a good enough makeshift lube. Kagami's fingers are continuously probing and rubbing his prostrate now and all he can do is to to bite the inside of his cheek to contain his moans. He can tell the other is doing the same, fearful of being caught if they were too loud. Neither remember if they've locked the door.

"Kagami _ahhn oh god there_ , enough! Hurry up! _AH!_ " Aomine's voice trembles as he pleas for more, soon. Kagami obliges, hardly being able to wait himself, pulling his fingers out of Aomine's now soaking ass. The sudden emptiness uncomfortable, Aomine turns and bends forward, holding the dress up with both hands. Kagami grabs his hips to keep him from tipping over, lines up his cock and pushes into the loosened entrance easily with a groan, hasty and impatient. Aomine lets a whimper slip when he feels Kagami's cock drive in, spreading his walls apart and rubbing harshly against the sensitive flesh deep inside that his fingers never reached.

Kagami digs his fingers into slim hips, relishing the hot and tight heat engulfing his cock. "Your ass feels so good," he moans appreciatively, taking in the exposed nape beneath him. Aomine bites his lower lip, the position taking a toll on his body. Yet, even if it wasn't the best position, he would never admit he found the lack of control arousing as Kagami pounded into him from behind. "Oh fuck, there's a mirror here, look," Kagami pants.

"W-wait, no! _Aaaaaaah!_ " Aomine squirms when the length in him grows even bigger, but Kagami grabs a bicep and pulls Aomine's upper body up. The younger teen barely has time to react when a strong arm wraps around his torso, pressing his back into a muscular chest. Another arm pulls at his right leg, his thigh now right up against his chest. He barely registers a "I love how flexible you are" because the new position makes him sink deeper onto Kagami's cock and he squeezes his eyes shut so tight tears roll down his face.

"Look at your ass greedily taking in all of my cock. Come on, look," Kagami cajoles and Aomine does, unable to pull his eyes away from the mirror, the dirty talk making his ass clench. It's a narrow standing mirror partially hidden behind a cupboard, which is why they missed it at first, but the two teens are standing right in front of it now, so Aomine can see everything. He sees his own face first, tear-streaked and mouth slack, no longer holding back his moans. Next to it is Kagami nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder, gentle expression incongruent to the way he's roughly thrusting into Aomine.

Aomine's completely naked lower body constrasted sharply against Kagami's still clothed legs. One long tan leg barely touches the floor as Kagami holds him up and the other is folded towards his chest, exposing all of his private parts. His very erect and neglected cock stands between his legs, its head swollen and an angry red, precum leaking nonstop. A particularly hard thrust jerks his eyes onto the reflection of his ass and Aomine gives a small cry as he takes in the sight of his entrance. He can see the flesh on his ass rippling as Kagami slaps against it with each thrust and his entrance is pink and stretched wider than Aomine thought possible to accomodate Kagami's thick cock. His throat goes dry, watching the slick muscle disappearing deep inside and reappearing again, never fully coming out.

Kagami's hoarsely moaning Aomine's first name now, lips hovering over Aomine's skin, leaving a feverish trail. Heat coils deep in his abdomen, a prickling sensation warns him of his impending climax. He can tell Aomine's close too, the other teen gyrating on Kagami's cock as vigorously as he could.

"So hard, _aaaaah_! G-give me more _ahhn_ , harder!" Aomine's close to begging for a touch. It's frustrating, but he can't release his vice grip on the dress for fear of getting it stained with cum, yet the lack of stimulation is prolonging the time to his climax. He hears Kagami panting, then suddenly his ass is empty. He looks into the mirror and sees Kagami's cock pressing just barely against his entrance, which was gaping and quivering. His cock twitched at the sight of himself, needy and wanton. "Kagami, please," he whispers shakily.

Kagami tightens his hold on Aomine and whispers a proclamation of love before he rams into Aomine's ass, rubbing against his prostrate. He sees Aomine's shocked face in the reflection as he suddenly climaxes, splashing semen onto the floor and the mirror, his "I love you too" in reply interrupted. The heat around his cock turns suffocating and Kagami barely manages to thrust once more into the tight passageway when he climaxes too, groaning loudly at release.

Kagami finally pulls out as their legs give way. Aomine's still holding onto the dress so Kagami can see his cum sliding out of his ass, pooling into a sticky puddle on the floor. He manages to make his way to the door to finally check that it's locked, and he's actually feeling pretty good about the whole session when he turns around and see Aomine cleaning himself with the clean towel he was planning to use to wipe his perspiration off after their one-on-one later.

"That's mine what the fuck. What am I supposed to use later!" he hisses.

"Should have thought about that before you suddenly wanted sex, pervert," Aomine lazily flips him the middle finger. He's gotten out of the very crumpled dress by now. "Shit, I can't clean so deep inside. Now I'm gonna have to walk around the school festival with an ass full of cum until we're dismissed. And there's so much cum everywhere," he complains, glaring at the white spots all over the floor.

Kagami suddenly grins. "All that cum just means you like watching yourself being fucked in a dress."

Aomine flushes but he manages a heated and colourful string of curses. "Fuck you," he scowls, but he doesn't pull away from Kagami's kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other fic but smut is the only thing not affected by my writer's block???? Dammit.
> 
> Anyhoo I hope y'all enjoy. Bottom!Aomine is a gift. I want to write a Kagami one next 8)


End file.
